


A Merry Mess

by MariaMagica



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Party, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Jealousy, M/M, MC doesn't romance anyone before the party, Merry Christmas AO3!, Romance, Slight Canon Divergence, So much denial, dorks in denial, extremely jealous Jumin, slightly Yandere Yoosung, steamy kisses, very tsundere Zen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-09 08:18:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8883619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariaMagica/pseuds/MariaMagica
Summary: When Zen decides to give their guests something special for Christmas, Jumin inexplicably finds himself unable to focus on the party anymore. Meanwhile MC has to deal with a nuisance at her first RFA party much to Yoosung's dismay.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TinyQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyQueen/gifts).



> This fic is my Christmas gift to queenofsebaciel who has been my muse, my proofreader and my tireless listener as I cried about MM and pretty much everything else. Thank you for being awesome!
> 
> Posting this a little earlier because I might not have time on Christmas Day. Everyone, hope you enjoy!

They were still missing 52 of the 321 guests that signed up. With an average of a 20% non-show rate, the Christmas party was doing well in attendance.

Jumin ran the numbers in his head again. Unfortunately the guests moved around too much for him to make a headcount, so he’d have to ask Assistant Kang if she could give him the updated guest list at the end of the evening. 

A bit of red carpet was turned up at the corner and Jumin quickly asked one of the hostesses to send word to the janitor to fix it. Mentally he made a note to ask maintenance to take a look at solutions in the long run. The guests kept kicking it up and it was becoming unsightly. Maybe they should replace the entire carpet.

The entire room was a gauntlet of Christmas decorations, fairy lights, golden tinsel and silver bells as far as the eye could see. He peered over to the entrance hall where the newest member of the RFA stood, welcoming everyone. So far she was doing a good job as the last-minute party organizer, but there were some tasks he preferred to do until she was actually well prepared. 11 days was still a rush job, no matter what anyone said.

At that point Zen arrived, carrying a large black bag. He had already informed Assistant Kang he would be late but Jumin felt it wasn’t appropriate for an RFA member to show up at this time. He would address this in the messenger, already picturing the musical actor’s angry response. He smiled, couldn’t help but look forward to it.

To his surprise, Zen didn’t pass MC like he expected but instead skirted around the edge of the crowd, nearly hugging the wall and heading into to the back room. This behavior was rather suspicious. What was he up to?

When Jumin entered the back room, he saw Zen busy taking out things from the large shopping bag and putting them on the table.

“What are you doing?”

The albino whirled around in such rapid speed that his ponytail whipped in the air, shock written all over his face. When he saw it was Jumin, he relaxed at first but then quickly became irritated.

“Holy crap Jumin, you scared me! Give a guy a warning first, will you?”

Jumin was confused. How was his entry not sufficient warning? The flailing arms were quite comical though. He sighed and crossed his own arms.

“You didn’t answer my question.”

Zen rolled his eyes. He stepped out of the way and revealed a large bundle of roses, individually wrapped in plastic and adorned with a large red silk ribbon. There were 30 roses, some of them nearly falling off the small table.

“Setting up gifts! I’m planning to give every lovely lady here a lovely flower!” 

Jumin eyed the roses. He was aware of the meaning of a red rose – the prospect of love. Romance. He frowned.

“Wouldn’t a yellow flower signify friendship better?”

Zen laughed out loud. “Friendship? Do you really think that’s what ladies want for Christmas when they see me?” As if to prove a point, he waved a hand over himself like he was a gift. Jumin’s frown deepened.

Did that mean Zen was going to romance every woman at the RFA party? The notion of it was absurd. Yet he wanted nothing more than to grab the roses and break them on the spot. He took a step forward before realizing what he was doing and shifted back.

“Here, you probably are going to need this more than I do.” The actor threw him something from the bag and it nearly fell on the ground when he had to rapidly untangle his arms. Jumin looked at the strange green foliage in his hands. From the look and feel of it, it seemed to be real and not plastic.

“What is it?”

“You don’t even know what mistletoe is? Next thing you’re going to tell me you’ve never kissed someone thanks to it.”

The name was familiar. A detailed image of Zen kissing some woman with the help of this plant flashed before him and he felt his stomach churn in a horrible way. The wine he had earlier must be disagreeing with him. He should ask Assistant Kang to check the vintage.

“It helps people kiss?”

“Correct! Tradition demands when two people meet under it, they have to kiss each other!” Zen said, as if lecturing a child. He started picking up the long roses, collecting them in the crook of his white jacket, cradling them gently. The colors were a beautiful contrast, as if he was looking at a Van Gogh painting. Is this what Assistant Kang meant when she wanted to take pictures of Zen all the time?

He looked back at the mistletoe. It was such a sad thing compared to the long elegant rose, yet somehow seemed to hold the same power.

“Is it normal for commoners to trick people into kissing each other?”

“Pff. I wouldn’t expect you to understand romance. It’s the best way to show your declaration of love and you can’t ignore tradition!” All roses now gone from the table, Zen turned towards him.

Jumin held the mistletoe up and gazed at Zen who was looking at him confused. 

“So, are you supposed to kiss me now?”

Zen’s face turned completely red, eyes large from shock. He nearly dropped all the roses. “W-WHAT?! What are you talking about??”

“You gave me this. You said we shouldn’t ignore tradition.” He didn’t know why Zen looked like he was about to have a heart attack. Wasn’t he the one who brought it in the first place?

That’s not how- you just don’t- You know what, forget it!” The actor reached out to grab the item from him but Jumin moved away, keeping a tight grip on it.

“No.” It was strange to feel this possessive over an item but he didn’t care. It was his now. No one else could have it.

“Aaargh you’re impossible!!” Furious, Zen stomped past him and left the room. Jumin followed him without delay.

 

MC heard a door being slammed open and turned to find Zen armed with a bouquet marching out of a room, positively steaming, and Jumin right after looking frustrated and confused. What were those two idiots up to now? For ten days her chats had been mostly filled with the two of them bickering about the dumbest things, to the point where she highly suspected something was going on between them.

She sighed, stretching her arms. The steady stream of guests arriving had come to a halt. Jaehee had kindly informed her that she could take a break soon and let a hostess take over her work, seeing as this was her first RFA party. She was grateful – constantly smiling was very exhausting and so far she’d only seen the front door! Granted, they were two very lovely looking wooden doors but there was no way she wanted that to be the highlight of her evening. She couldn’t wait to retreat with a nice cold drink and a chat with her new friends, get the chance to know them better from beyond the phone’s screen.

Just as she was planning what exactly to order at the bar, a tall man with a small entourage walked in and introduced himself as one of the models from the agency she had invited. She checked the list and sure enough, he was legit. Suddenly a shadow loomed over the sheet of paper and his face was really close to hers.

Whoa! Personal space, personal space! She moved away swiftly, the guy giving her a grin that gave her cold chills.

“If I had known there’d be someone this cute at the party, I would have come here earlier. Don’t worry darling, your prince Charming is here to rescue you from this boring place.” 

What the hell?

“No thank you, I like it here.” 

He took another step towards her.

“We could go out, have a few drinks. I’ll treat you just right.” Great, just great. With every word his ugly personality overshadowed any charm he might have had. She held the paper to her chest as if it were a shield and took a step back, nearly stumbling over the red carpet.

“I have a boyfriend.” A lie, but she would claim she was married if she had to. He seriously needed to back off now. She looked around for help but the rest of the RFA was busy with their own thing or not present.

“Oh, he doesn’t have to know.” Damn it! She wanted to kick him in the balls when he winked. But he was still a guest.

His entourage had already vanished into the crowd and there seemed to be no one else at the door. This was a good time for her break, MC decided and quickly turned to walk away, trying to ignore the gross stare she felt behind her. Maybe he would get the hint now.

“Where are you going, my princess?”

Oh great. He was following her. Time to walk even faster.

 

Zen was pissed. He just didn’t understand that Trust Fund Jerk. He was legit trying to help the dude and out of nowhere he asks him for a kiss?? What the hell was that all about? The thought made his face fire up all over again.

There’s no way he wanted a kiss from Trust Fund of all people. He remembered how Jumin held up that damn mistletoe and looked at him with those dark eyes. He was wearing those white gloves that pronounced those large hands of his. He wondered if that grip of his would be strong or gentle.

Wait, what? What was he thinking? Zen shook his head as if he had been doused by ice water.

Calm down Zen. You’re just frazzled because that rich jerk threw you of your focus, trying to get under your skin as always. Damn that Jumin Han! Alright, take a deep breath. This night is not about that stuck-up, pompous businessman. It’s about the guests at this party.

With renewed vigor, he approached a lonely lady sitting on a bench and gave her a single rose. Her expression said it all, blushing and trying to hide it with her mannerisms. He gave her his award-winning smile and she practically melted. Other guests noticed and looked at him with curiosity. He acted like he didn’t see them, knowing the anticipation would make everything better.

In the corner of his eyes he noticed the heir in tuxedo lean against the wall, mistletoe in one hand and now a glass of red wine in the other. Those intense eyes were staring at him, refusing to sever the connection when Zen looked back.

He always enjoyed it when people looked at him and him only, but this particular attention was exhilarating. Zen decided it was because Jumin looked so mad. Truly this was an excellent way to get his revenge with all the crap that Jumin pulled on him regularly. If the idea of women throwing themselves at his feet pissed him off, he would want nothing else. Even if he copied Zen’s idea, he’d never be half as popular!

“Hey Zen! What are all the roses for?” His train of thought halted when Yoosung appeared almost out of nowhere, eyeing the bundle.

Zen gave the blonde the same explanation as he had to Jumin. At least Yoosung was more appreciative of the idea, commenting that he was jealous of Zen being brave enough to do this kind of thing. Perhaps if he didn’t game so much, he’d feel more confident. 

“But do you have enough roses for every girl at the party?” Yoosung asked, counting them individually.

He wished he did, but he didn’t have enough money for that many roses. Unlike Cat Mom, he wasn’t rolling the dough. “I guess it’s first come, first serve.” He shrugged.

“Maybe we should save one for MC and Jaehee.” Yoosung suggested. He wasn’t sure if Jaehee and MC were the kind of women who liked roses but it was a good idea. At the very least, it was a thoughtful gift.

Speaking of the devil, he saw MC coming their way. Perfect timing. He took out a rose for her, but she ran past them like she was in a hurry, not even looking at them. It was impossible to see her facial expression. Was she alright? 

Zen wanted to follow her but his path was quickly blocked by three women who undoubtedly had seen him give out flowers. He looked towards Yoosung who nodded and ran off just as fast.

“Don’t worry, I’ll check on her.”

He wanted to follow but it would be rude to ignore the kind ladies in front of him. He passed out three elegant looking red roses and was met with nothing but delight and compliments. Was Jumin still watching? Glancing over, the executive was now glaring at him.

Perfect.

 

Yoosung quickly ran after MC who had fled into the kitchen. As he pushed open the double doors, he was suddenly met with a hand pushing against his chest, MC ready to punch him, looking like a rat that just got cornered. Upon recognizing him however, her rage disappeared, and he saw she took a deep breath to calm herself down. 

“Oh Yoosung! I’m sorry, I thought you were that other guy.”

“Other guy?” He tried his best not to sound squeaky, his heart still racing at the prospect of being pummeled to bits.

“One of the guests, some guy who claims he’s a model. He just got all up in my face, claiming he was my prince. He kept pushing even after I said I wasn’t interested and even started following me! It was really scary.”

Seeing the normally cool and collected MC so vulnerable made rage bubble up somewhere deep inside Yoosung. He wanted to find this man, wanted to do horrible things to him that he should be afraid to even think of.

“What does he look like?” His voice came out cold, almost emotionless. 

“Short black hair, large shoulders, brown tuxedo - pretty generic? Keeps calling me princess, urgh. I mean, I get that I have a crown hairpin in, but come on.”

“Isn’t that the same pet name Zen gives you in the chat?” He hated it when Zen did that. It was hard for him not to call Zen and tell him to stop every time he saw that word appear.

“Yeah and I’m going to ask him to stop calling me that. This crown is supposed to show I’m a queen!”

She put her hands on her waist, making herself look grand. Her smile made Yoosung relax, pulling him out of that red haze and he realized he had been frowning the whole time. At least she was feeling good again.

He sighed, running his hand through his hair. “I’m sorry MC. If I were any bigger, I could have scared him off easily.”

MC patted him gently on his arm. “Don’t worry Yoosung. I highly doubt that would have made a difference. Besides, I like you like this. You make me feel comfortable.”

His heart fluttered and he blushed, rubbed the back of his neck, unsure how to take the compliment.

“This isn’t normal for an RFA party though? Because I might seriously reconsider this job.” MC frowned and Yoosung panicked a bit. He didn’t want her to leave the RFA!

“No! At least, I don’t recall it happening when Rika hosted the parties.”

“Yoosung I swear if you compare me to Rika again-“

“No no no no, I promise I’ve learned my lesson.” He quickly moved his hands up defensively, trying to reassure her of his intentions. It was true, MC wasn’t like Rika at all. It took him a while to understand but one day it was like he was freed from a spell, suddenly seeing MC in a different light. Everything she did, everything she said – she was her own person.

Just then Yoosung realized this was the first time in quite a while that he actually thought about Rika. 

MC giggled and then sighed, tucking her hair behind her ear. She was adorable, Yoosung thought. Hopefully she didn’t have mind reading powers like the Prophet class in LOLOL.

“That’s good to know. Still, that doesn’t take away the problem that he’s still out there.”

The kitchen was getting busier with staff running about and it was obvious they couldn’t stay. MC eyed the doors, knowing full well that once she left and the creep spotted her, she’d either have to avoid the guy the entire night or hurt him, possibly damaging the reputation of the RFA. Neither option would end in her favor. 

Guys like him ruined everything. It infuriated him. It was something out of a dumb old-fashioned movie to want to protect her but he wanted to, vowed to help her somehow. What would the others do in this situation?

Ah. Of course, the others. 

“Let’s go find Jaehee. She’ll know what to do.”

MC nodded and put her hand around his arm. When he turned bright red, trying to look away from her as they left the kitchen, she laughed again.

 

19 roses. He had 19 roses left. 

Zen was being foolish. Every one of those women would surely become enraged knowing Zen was spreading his love so thinly. Jumin did his best to remember every single one of them but for some reason, they all had long white hair in his mind. He must be missing Elizabeth the 3rd. 

A young woman complimented him on the excellent party and he hummed in agreement, not bothering to take his gaze off the actor. A man who claimed to be from a multi-million dollar company asked him for a meeting in the future and he told him curtly to call his assistant. They both didn’t stay long. Even when he went to the bar to refill his wine, he didn’t acknowledge the bartender. They weren’t important now.

Assistant Kang approached him, looking worried. All these interruptions were becoming bothersome. Maybe he should ask her if she could take all the roses from Zen. 

“Mr. Han, about the carpet-”

“Yes, thank you for your help as always Assistant Kang.” He took a sip of wine, not even registering its flavor in his mind.

“But Mr. Han, I’ve been informed the janitor simply used duct tape to keep it down.”

“Yes, good good.” Another rose gone. 18 now.

“Would you like me to take that mistletoe off of your hands?” He held the mistletoe a little tighter. On second thought maybe he didn’t want Assistant Kang taking the roses. She was a fan of him after all. She might get the wrong idea.

He barely noticed Assistant Kang walking away exasperated.

The girl that just received a rose squealed and gave Zen a kiss on his cheek. The action was like a slap to Jumin, startling him so much that red wine spilled over the glass onto his hand. Drops of wine fell onto the floor like blood, staining his glove and the carpet.

Damn it. He didn’t want to leave and lose count, so he decided to abandon etiquette in favor of efficiency. He removed his gloves and used his mouth to clean off his fingers. The wine was sticky and it was hard to get it all, his hand not feeling clean at all. Having little choice, he opted to use the handkerchief in his pocket.

When he looked back up, Zen was staring at him but not the way he did normally, irritated and confrontational. In fact, there was something strange in those red eyes, something feral and dangerous. Jumin suddenly felt very warm, heard his heart beat loudly in his chest.

Now he got a little worried. Ever since leaving the store room, he had been feeling ill. His mind kept playing some sort of odd movie where Zen would find a girl who loved him back, they’d do the sort of things couples did and he just wanted to scream. It was almost like a fever dream, the way it hurt was surreal.

Jumin let out a heavy sigh. Maybe he was indeed feverish, possibly hallucinating. Did he have food poisoning? That fish lunch did look rather suspicious, even when Assistant Kang assured him it was fresh.

He saw Seven in the distance and signaled him over. The redhead had shared the same food with him earlier when he showed up annoyingly early because he wanted to see Elizabeth. The lunch had been a good distraction.

“Luciel, do you feel nauseous?”

“No? I feel great! Why do you ask, Mr. Han~?”

“Don’t call me that. And I’ve been feeling off all night.” It was obviously a mistake asking Seven for advice. The boy couldn’t be serious for a second.

“I’d be sick too if I was away from Elly that long. Ah Elly~! I miss you! What’s with the mistletoe? Is that for Elly? Can I have it?”

Why did everyone want to have this strange leafy arrangement? He’d had to look into the mistletoe business soon.

“No you can’t. It was given to me.” And no chance in hell was he going to let Luciel kiss Elizabeth.

“By whom?”

Jumin was about to tell him to leave when he saw Zen hand out another rose. Crap. How many roses had he passed out while he was distracted? He quickly did a recount of the bundle in Zen’s arms, his hand tightening around his now sticky wine glass in panic.

Seven looked at him in fascination, as if he were some code that needed to be analyzed. It was rather unnerving. Suddenly the hacker clapped his hands together, startling him.

“Ooh! You’re jealous!”

Jumin pushed down the urge to yell at him and scoffed. “Don’t be absurd. I have no interest in gaining the hearts of women who are easily swayed by flowers.”

“That is so not what I meant~!”

Before Jumin could ask any further, Luciel ran off, a stupid grin on his face. That boy could give an aspirin a headache.

He wasn’t jealous. The very notion of it was ridiculous.

 

The young woman ran off all giggles and blushes. He rubbed his cheek, still feeling the kiss. As if on instinct, Zen turned to where Jumin was still standing, hoping to see his pissed off reaction. What he didn’t expect to see was Jumin licking off his fingers one by one, tongue doing a poor job of collecting every drop of red wine dripping from his hand. 

He was breathless. He couldn’t take his eyes off the muscle working around that pale hand, watched those slender fingers get coated with saliva. He wanted to go over there, to grab his wrist forcefully, take control away from him. He wanted that hand to struggle as he took a taste of that wine. He wanted to push him against the wall, feel him take that control back, fighting him for it. He wanted, no, **needed** -

Jumin looked at him again and the startled look he gave him shocked Zen out of his thoughts back into reality.

Holy shit.

_What the hell?_

Slightly disorientated, he looked around but not actually looking at anything, wondering what had happened. The thoughts seared his mind, making him feel hot and cold at the same time. He didn’t know where they came from. The feeling was familiar, a rush that always appeared whenever Jumin appeared in the chat and spoke to him, always replying to what he said, sassing him.

Freaking Jumin. He really was the worst.

He looked back at Trust Fund jerk and noticed he had stopped staring at Zen. This confused him before he could even question himself. Why was he beckoning Seven to go to him? What was he talking to Seven about? Why in the world would he even be talking to him?

 _Come on. Look at me again._ A tiny voice in his head said.

There was a girl with a low ponytail looking at them as well from a table near him and he headed to her, convincing himself he wanted to please her and not try to regain a certain person’s attention. She accepted his rose with a raised eyebrow, eyeing him, then to Jumin and Seven, then back to him.

“Ah thanks but… You’re not my type.”

The first question in his mind should have been why someone as handsome as him wasn’t her type. But instead, his first question was why Jumin was her type and how dare she? That tiny voice came back but it was angry, screaming profanities at her. Zen held the leftover roses tightly with one hand and crossed his arms, narrowed his eyes at her.

“Don’t bother. He’s not into gold-diggers.”

Her face was pure shock when he said it and it made him feel good. But then the other part of his brain caught up to him, asking him what in the world he was doing? The smirk fell right of his face and panic set in. He spluttered, trying to form the words to tell her that it came out wrong, that’s not what he meant! But she raised both her eyebrows and slowly walked off, taking the rose with her. 

Damn it all to hell. This was so embarrassing.

“Zenny~!” At that point, a small group of women walked up close to him, each of them with a hunger in their eyes, like hyenas in front of prey. Intimidating was a word he never thought he’d describe ladies with.

He recognized them. They had each received a flower from him around ten minutes ago. “Surely you lovely ladies must have already received a rose?”

His diplomacy didn’t come across as well as he liked, because they all shook their heads, obviously playing coy. Torn between not wanting to give two roses to the same person and thus have others miss out, he tried to persuade them to leave but they weren’t listening to him at all. 

Defeated, he passed out another rose to the giggling crowd who had little regard for his personal bubble. This plan wasn’t working out the way he hoped it would at all.

 

Jaehee didn’t know what was going on. There was a group of women around Zen, not only obstructing the main hall but also disturbing everyone with their excited noises. She hadn’t been able to talk to him all night. The guests were looking a little confused, constantly asking her if there was an event going on they weren’t aware of. The janitor had left, mumbling something about not being paid overtime. There were a bunch of roses lying on tables and chairs, most of them forgotten, slowly wilting away.

And worst of all, Mr. Han wasn’t responding to her, absolutely obsessed with staring at Zen for some reason. From what Jaehee had gathered, he hadn’t even talked to the CEOs he invited.

When she asked Luciel about the situation after he was done talking to Jumin, he grinned wickedly and told her not to worry, for everything would be okay soon. He finger-gunned her as he walked off. That worried her only more.

She rubbed her temple, wondering if she should prepare for total chaos and take an ibuprofen right now. Just then she saw Yoosung and MC walking her way, waving to get her attention. Yoosung looked very worried and MC wasn’t any better, looking around as if she was trying to spot someone.

“Is something wrong?”

It upset Jaehee deeply when they told her some man was pretty much stalking her, and at her first RFA party too! Her hand itched, tempted to use her judo skills to let out her frustrations on this miserable man, but she pushed it away into her fantasies. She was still working. 

“I’m going to get security and we’re going to find him. Thank you for telling me, you two. Please hang tight.”

She walked away immediately, dialing the number of their hired security. In the end chaos caused by the RFA was something that she could live with. Compromise of their safety could not be tolerated.

 

Grateful that Jaehee believed her immediately, MC allowed herself to relax, only now feeling how stressed she had been. It was slightly embarrassing but the RFA clearly supported her.

They were standing close to the bar, so what better time to go get her glass of bubbly?

“Yoosung, do you want something?” She asked and the blonde shook his head. Oh right, he was a lightweight. Maybe she should ask him to join her for a simple night of gaming and snacks, bet they’d both feel more comfortable than here. She blushed, realizing the implication of just the two of them.

The bartender just about placed her drink in front of her when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She stiffened instantly – that was not Yoosung’s cologne.

“Playing hard to get, eh? Don’t worry, I totally understand.” That god awful guy’s face was close in her vicinity again and she wanted to jump out of her skin and run away. Why damnit why?

Where was Jaehee? She scanned the room hoping to find the dutiful assistant but there were too many guests wandering around blocking the view. He started to move an arm around her waist. Screw it. If she had to cause a scene, she’d cause one.

“Hey, let go of her right now!” 

The pressure of the guy’s hand disappeared as Yoosung grabbed the man’s arm and forced him to stumble backwards. The model wasn’t pleased with the interference, his attention now all directed at the blonde. He gave Yoosung a painful-looking shove, who nearly lost his balance. One of the guests yelled in shock, the three of them now having the entire room’s attention.

“What do you think you’re doing? Let me guess, you think you have a chance with her? Why don’t you run off to a corner to cry and let me and my princess have a good time?”

It all happened so fast. When he finished his sentence, something changed in Yoosung. His eyes became dark, nearly lifeless and his face became so grave, MC nearly forgot to breathe. The stance of his body seemed larger, threatening, like a lion. As if possessed, he grabbed the front of the man’s blazer, yanking him down to his height.

“Leave. Her. Alone.”

His voice was like a knife, cutting through any possible retort the model could have given. The taller man looked extremely startled, clearly intimidated by the blonde’s gaze. MC swore he looked like he was going to piss his pants. As he took a step back, he fell, foot caught in a loose part of the red carpet, crashing on the floor. In the distance someone exclaimed in surprise.

Quickly, the model got up, now absolutely furious. Yoosung didn’t move even when he rushed at him, just staring at him coldly. The guy lifted his fist, ready to strike.

“I’m gonna make you pay for that!” 

“No!” MC almost dashed forward, ready to tackle him if he had to, but felt hands gently hold her back. Confused, she looked behind to see a security guard giving her a comforting smile. Turning back, the man was now forcibly pushed to the ground by Jaehee no less, cursing like no tomorrow. The assistant looked extremely satisfied with her work.

She let out a sigh of relief. Jaehee let go of the man to the other guards take him away and typed away on her smartphone. The model was carried off, still raging and she quickly moved to Yoosung, glad that no one had gotten hurt.

The moment Yoosung looked at her, the steel in his eyes vanished. He instantly blushed, realizing that she had been watching him the entire time. 

“Wow, Yoosung.” She gasped.

“MC! I’m sorry, I didn’t mean- I got carried away and… He just and you-“

He was back to his usual awkward self. Even though he had escalated the situation and Jaehee pretty much saved their butts, he had helped her. And she didn’t want to know what that model might have done had Yoosung not interfered.

Those eyes and that voice… She bit her lip as the memory sent happy shivers down her spine. Who knew he had that in him? Though then again, she always felt different whenever she saw that familiar star symbol in the chat, a smile appearing whenever he called or messaged her.

Unbelievable that she didn’t realize it sooner.

“Yoosung. Kiss me.” Feeling bold, she got very close to Yoosung and grabbed his hands, stared into those beautiful purple eyes of his. They were so large, she could fall into them.

“I-I…” The hesitation made her panic a bit. Had she read him wrong? Just as she moved her gaze away and let go of him, he gently grabbed her face regaining her attention, closed the space between them.

His lips were oh so soft on hers, warm and inviting. The floor seemed to vanish underneath her and Yoosung caught her, holding on to her like she was the world, their kiss seemingly never-ending. It was like cuddling a cloud that was ascending her to the beautiful sky. She wanted to feel nothing else.

 

When the group of women surrounded Zen, he looked pretty unhappy. So much that it concerned Jumin greatly, forgetting the exact amount of roses left, a number that he had so carefully maintained in his mind. The actor’s expressions made him very angry and he wanted to lash out to those women who were causing him this discomfort. This time, his feet already started to move before his brain stopped him. The women were holding his arms, bumping into him with the grace of a three-legged deer and he even saw a hand brush past the most inappropriate area.

How dare they. How dare they!

Before he could reach the small crowd, a high-pitched scream distracted him and when he saw Yoosung stand way too close in front of a taller man, looking he was about to murder him, he was torn on what to do. The rational part of his mind took over and told him that Yoosung was in more immediate danger than Zen was, even though it pained him to agree.

Quickly he rushed towards the bar, nearly pushing a couple out of the way, but Assistant Kang was faster – he watched her grab the attacking man’s arm and literally flipped him over, tossing him on the floor and then holding him down. Since when was she able to do that? He considered putting bodyguard duty on her task list.

With the situation diffused, he slowed his pace as he approached the others. The guests who had been watching dispersed, entertainment clearly over. Just then, Yoosung and MC gave each other a very passionate kiss, surprising him greatly.

This was definitely an evening full of surprises.

“What’s going on here?” He asked.

The young duo quickly broke apart, Yoosung impossibly red and avoiding looking him in the eye while a blushing MC smiled and waved at him.

Assistant Kang coughed, gaining his attention and she explained in a quick summary what had happened. He was shocked to hear that the newest member had been harassed by one of their guests. 

“I’ve already made a note to put that specific modelling agency on the blacklist.”

Jumin told her to add more security for parties from now on. At that, MC laughed and told him that wasn’t necessary with Yoosung around, which caused the blonde to blush and fling his arms around her.

“I just couldn’t stand it when he touched you like that. I almost wanted to kill him.”

There was a small murderous look in his eyes when he recalled the situation and Jumin found he empathized with him. He had felt like that just mere minutes ago.

MC hugged him back, still smiling. “Well I’m glad you were there for me. But you always have been, haven’t you? I guess somewhere in the past, I’ve fallen for you without realizing it.”

“I didn’t even know it until you asked me to kiss you, MC. I guess we have to thank the creep – we might have just gone on being oblivious.”

The two of them had already forgotten about the rest of the world, so overjoyed that they had found each other. Jumin looked at the mistletoe which was now slightly broken from all the time that it was held.

It was as if a fog was lifted from his mind and it revealed the image of the person that possessed most of his thoughts. The man that made him feel things that he never felt with anyone else. People told him he acted differently whenever he was in the chat. Red eyes full of emotion, always looking at him and white hair that was so much like Elizabeth and yet, could only be his.

Zen.

He was still alone with those women.

The odd pain in his heart returned. This time, he knew what it was.

“Mr. Han, do you have time now- Mr. Han!” There was no time to waste. He quickly turned and left in a hurry, leaving Assistant Kang behind who mumbled something about giving up.

“Congratulations.” He waved at the newly formed couple, not seeing them wave back. 

There was something he had to do before it was too late.

 

When Jumin was gone from the spot he had been rooted to the entire evening, Zen was instantly alarmed. He tried to look around but couldn’t find him, guests and his new ensemble clogging up the view. He heard a scream and wanted to leave to find out who it was, but some of the girls clung to him, clearly not interested in anything that didn’t concern them.

He genuinely thought he would have loved this kind of attention. Now that he experienced it first-hand, he decided this wasn’t what he wanted at all. It was too superficial, he wanted something more.

“Here ladies, help yourselves!” He placed the roses in the arms of a few of the women, who looked at them strangely and promptly dropped them on the floor, some of them instantly crushed underneath their heels. Zen was shocked at that.

“We don’t care about that. We want the handsome Zen!” One of them said, pushing herself against his back.

Damn it, he was surrounded. Panic was starting to set in, making him look anxious. Some of the girls looked a bit worried, knowing that maybe they were going too far but others didn’t seem to care. When one of them got close to his face, throwing her arms around his neck, he hoped that he would be able to leave without having to resort to violence.

Suddenly a hand appeared, pushing her back. The hand was attached to a very familiar looking tuxedo. Turning his gaze, he wasn’t sure if he was looking at Jumin or at the God of War. If looks could kill, they were all dead within a second.

Jumin’s face was pure rage. Fire seemed to be blazing in those dark eyes of his and it made all the women take a step back in fear. Any trace of the neutral logical businessman seemed to have vanished. Zen found himself staring.

“Back off.” The women did as he commanded, giving them more room. This seemed to satisfy Jumin, who visibly calmed down.

Zen crossed his arms. He was grateful, undeniably so, but there was no way he’d let the jerk know. Last thing he needed was the rich kid to lord something over him.

“Thanks, but I could have handled it myself.” He glared at Jumin and faced him, trying to make himself look bigger.

Jumin was giving him a strange look. It was very similar to the look when they were both in the store room, except that it seemed so much more intense. Zen couldn’t tear his gaze away as Jumin moved himself in front of him, grabbed his wrists to pull them away from his chest, allowing him to move closer.

He was so close. Zen didn’t know why he didn’t push him away. The heir frowned slightly, looking like he was focusing, concentrating on something. He really is handsome, Zen thought, and before his anger set in, he felt himself being pulled forward.

There were no thoughts. He could only feel a mouth capturing his, felt a hand on his back, felt his own hands rest on broad shoulders. A fire consumed him and he was melting, the touch of lips searing whatever they touched. When Jumin’s nose bumped into his, shifting to put himself at a better angle, he realized he wasn’t breathing.

Somewhere in the back of his mind something finally felt right, like a puzzle piece fitting into an empty slot perfectly.

They parted from each other, lungs screaming for air, gasping. The women around them simply gaped. He couldn’t care less. All he saw was the handsome man with eyes as dark as the night. All he wanted was Jumin.

 _More._

He grabbed Jumin’s shoulders and gave the executive another deep kiss as he moved his hand through black hair. It was much rougher, frenzied and he felt a tongue enter his mouth, felt it play with his own tongue and God, he was addicted already, the feeling so overwhelming it was as if he wasn’t in his own body anymore.

He knew there would be so much that he would have to deal with, to figure out. Later, he could handle it later, he thought as he drank in all of Jumin Han.

 

Beautiful, just beautiful. He didn’t even have to do anything, their attraction so strong it sorted itself out. It was a shame that it had to take so long.

Seven made a few more short videos with his phone, watching the two men practically make out in the middle of the RFA party. A mistletoe lay on the ground and he was tempted to grab it and hang it above them, though he knew they would notice.

Jaehee would surely kill him when she found out who spread images of Jumin and Zen kissing on the internet, but this was too glorious just to restrict it to RFA guests. At least she wasn't confused anymore. Having put two and two together, it was easy for her to accept the new couples. She was a smart cookie after all.

Later when they were gone, most likely figuring out this new situation or just making out elsewhere, he rechecked his footage on one of the standing tables, wishing the lighting was better, when a woman approached him. He had seen her before – she had watched him when he was with Jumin. A red rose adorned her low ponytail now, no doubt from Zen.

“I thought they were already boyfriends, to be honest.” She said as she pointed at the video playing on his screen. “The white-haired guy completely freaked out when he thought I was interested in his man.”

He laughed out loud. “Oh, you have to let me interview you, that is perfect commentary for when I make their official video. I’ll pay you if you want~!”

“Sure, and please… See it as your Christmas present.” Oh, what was this? Unlike Zen, he wasn’t ignorant of the obvious – the way she stood, looked at him, swirled around the soda in her glass.

“Careful now, they say I’m quite dangerous.” It was supposed to come out more threatening but he couldn’t help it, found himself blushing when her eyes lit up excited.

“And what do they call you, man of danger?”

“They call me God Seven.”

She grabbed her glass of cola, lifted it in the air. Upbeat music started playing, the RFA disco dance was about to begin.

“Merry Christmas God Seven.”

His own glass of Dr. Pepper clinked against hers and she grinned. In the distance Yoosung and MC were already on the floor, half dancing, half trying to convince Jumin and Zen to join them. Jaehee made a photo of the scene before being dragged along as well.

He smiled warmly and winked.

“Merry Christmas!”

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas Mystic Messenger fandom! I hope your Christmas goes exactly the way you want it to. You guys deserve it!


End file.
